


We Found Love

by Switch842



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: The found love in a hopeless place.





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: We Found Love  
By: Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris
> 
> Cover by: Boyce Avenue  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I3kgbBp6PY
> 
> Big thanks to brihana25 for the beta and making this better than it would be otherwise. As usual.... :-D


End file.
